


In the end, No one can truly save you

by BloodiedDomain



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I don't know what else to tag, Mentions of Death, Other, Pale Crush, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Sadstuck, karkat's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:19:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodiedDomain/pseuds/BloodiedDomain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat can't help but to remember what led up to this moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the end, No one can truly save you

Not matter how hard I tried, I couldn't even help, and though telling me about it made you live longer, you still died.

I remember our first adventure together. You know, the one where I helped you look for your helmet? That was that day I started considering you a friend. We looked and looked and looked till we went to your moirail to ask if he'd seen the greaser, who we thought had it. Gog did we get him in trouble.

I remember you introducing me to the strange yellow blooded mutant. They hated it when you kept calling them a he, but forgave you for it in the end. You seemed to make them feel wanted around, like there were people who would be their friends.

I remember The creepy emotionless lolita coming up to you and kissing your cheek when her fucked up Matesprite tried to bully you. She ended up smacking him upside the head for it, making us laugh. He tried to chase us but we were too small and too fast. I still wish she was your moirail instead. You probably wouldn't have to wear that damned helmet all the time.

I remember when your matesprite broke your skateboard. It was at the same time your moirail stopped talking to you too, and you came to me for help. We ended up having a feelings jam about it then went looking for The Metal head highblood. We told her and her dancestor about what happened and they made us stay in their room while they "took care of things". Neither of them ever said anything about what they did, but it somehow worked and we got back the pieces.

I remember when I told you I kissed the other psionic. That crazy metal-head Highblood kept saying shit in the shadows, trying to get me to admit that I had a crush on him. At one point you must have heard her, or I just flat out got tiered of her whispering, and told you. Either way, you were happy for me, even if nothing was official.

I remember you telling me about your vision or dream or whatever the fuck it was that warned you about your death. You told me and I vowed to help you make sure that you weren't alone. No one else wanted to be there for you, so I took it upon myself, keeping you company and talking to you. At one point you broke down about not being able to say good bye to your moirail, and as much as I wanted to tell you to forget about him, I kept my mouth shut. Instead I tried to calm you down and it worked.

I remember a couple day's ago, when you told me your time was extended, all because you told me and I listened. That was when I got the idea of how you get you even more time. I told your Pixies and when I asked, she helped us get everyone together. When we told the rest they all seemed suspicious of each other, and who could blame them? We had just told them you were to die by one of their hands.

I remember yesterday, when you and Kurloz had your first feelings jam in a while. It made me feel like my feet were falling out from under me, but I knew that it was for the best. You had him back, and I was only meant to be temporary... Well, I thought I was, till you both invited me to the pile. I felt so strange when I sat down between you both, but at the same time, I felt like I was where I was supposed to be.

Funny how I remember all that and want to remember it for the rest of my pathetic life, but right now, right at this moment... I just want to forget... forget that I tried and tried and tried, only to fail. Forget that I had thought that we could actually pull this shit off. Forget that I felt so pale for you, that if I was a time player, I'd still keep trying and trying and trying to save you.

Looks like in the end, no one could truly save you.

And in the end, no one can save me either.

... I'm so sorry that this had to happen to you...

I miss you, but, I hope you're happy, wherever you are.... Mituna.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so fucking sorry, but i wanted to type this out. It's based off a series of rp's I did with my moirail where Mituna and Karkat hung out and Kat endded up with a huge pale crush on him all because of how much shit was happening to poor tuna. 
> 
> And yes, Mituna is dead from Kat's point of view in this. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you... Enjoyed? to some extent, and comments and such are always welcomed.


End file.
